Legend of Mayhem
by DitgitalDrama
Summary: This is the starting of the Digital Adventures series. Warnings inside. Bruce was playing one of his favorite Zelda games: Skyword Sword, only to be attacked from behind and sent into the game. Can Bruce survive and escape from the game or be stuck there permanently? Story better than summary, (never been good at them).
1. Prologue

**This is the starting of the series called ****Digital Adventures** (or Digital Screw-ups)

**This could be considered a slash, but here are the pairings:**

**Bruce/Tony**

**Natasha/Clint**

**Thor/Jane**

**Steve/Coulson**

**This is where it all begins, beware some mild language, (depending on your opinion). Sorry for OOC on some of the characters. No I don't own Nintendo or Marvel.**

******Please enjoy. **

* * *

Bruce swung his Wii-remote madly as he tried to hack the head off a giant, ogre like, Bokoblin called a Moblin.

"Curse you, you stupid wood carrying bastard. Learn how to hit." Bruce snarled as he violently punched out his left hand which held his nun-chunk.

Bruce was on a Legend of Zelda Marathon, he was playing through his favorite Zelda games. Right now he was working on Skyward Sword, one thing for sure though. He hated this sacred water mission. He was at Faron Woods, he had to retrieve some stupid water for the Water Dragon.

'For being a Water Dragon you think she could just form water out of mid-air.' Bruce thought as he cursed some more at the screen.

He was on Hero's mode where you get twice as much damage and no hearts. Which kinda suck if you had a Moblin blocking your path and kept slamming you back with his spear.

The Moblin charged at Link. Bruce quickly avoided the rampaging monster as he shouted in triumph, "Take that you brainless wanna-be bull!"

Link dashed away into the temple to retrieve the water. Bruce sat down once more. Because of that Moblin he had barely any hearts left.

But he had potions and fairies, not to mention very advanced weapons.

Things were getting heated again with a group of Quadro Babas, (plants that have teeth and can open in two different ways).

Bruce had a sudden chill down his back as something yanked him backwards.

Bruce saw the screen go black and big words that read: GAME OVER. Would you like to try again? Yes or No.

Another hand snatched away his Wii-remote and clicked: Yes.

"Hello pathetic beast, I see you were playing with other monsters. The last one looked quite like you." a voice hissed. Bruce immediately knew who had pinned him. "Loki." Bruce frowned as he tried to look at his attacker.

As he struggled to turn around, Loki laughed and pressed his fingers to Bruce's forehead, "We will have none of this fighting. Since you will be fighting your own battles while I watch you suffer. Besides if you like the game so much then why don't you join it?"

Bruce started to faint as he went numb, he heard a shrill laugh as he fully blacked out.

* * *

**So this is the starting I hope you enjoyed this so far. Please review! :D  
**


	2. Faron Woods

Natasha held Loki down with her foot as she pulled out the magic handcuffs out of a drawer, (they pretty much had these handcuffs on every floor now, since Loki would appear at the most random times; so Thor brought a load of these handcuffs in case).

Natasha snapped the handcuffs on Loki as she glared at him.

She glanced at the screen. "What?" she choked out. Loki started a low, gruff chuckle, but Natasha immediately silenced it.

She looked closer into the screen. To see Link knocked out cold on the forest floor, (he's not in the temple since he had a game-over it started him where he last saved).

But Link looked different. He wasn't really dirty blond anymore, he had chocolate brown hair, (that looked extremely bouncy). Link still didn't have any facial hair so he was still young. But his tunic color was all wrong. It wasn't green anymore it was now purple. He didn't even have a sword. Natasha instead saw a metallic glove that looked like if you punched someone it would leave serious damage.

A strange little creature was nestled on him. 'What did he call it? A Kikwi?' Natasha wondered it was kinda cute, for a bush creature. She almost forgot the problem.

Almost though.

She slammed her foot into Loki again when he tried to wiggle out of her reach. "Guys! You might wanna come see this!" She yelled.

The others darted into the room. Thor still had a pop-tart sticking out his mouth. Steve jogged out of the gym, a wet towel wrapped around his neck. Tony took his sweet time walking in with a smirk when he saw Loki pinned on the floor.

Tony knew one thing that was true for most ladies: If they had heels or boots run for dear life if you tick them off.

Clint poked his head out the rafters as he munched on what mysteriously looked like Bruce's cake he made for desert. Natasha decided to hound him a bout that later, but for now.

"Look at the screen." she said sternly.

The Avengers looked at the screen to see a unconscious Link.

"Its Link." Steve said. "Nah its Gannon." Tony mocked.

Natasha frowned, "No that isn't Link. Look harder."

"He looks different. I mean his tunic, and hair. He doesn't even have a hat." Clint pointed out.

"Yes your getting closer now think about who I pinned on the floor and who is in the game, and most importantly. Who isn't here." Natasha said. They stood there a moment.

Tony suddenly darted toward the screen and grabbed it, his mouthed open wide as he crouched on the ground.

Tony turned his head and mouthed 'Bruce?' Natasha nodded as she yanked Loki off the ground a bit.

The Avengers stared at the screen a few moments in shock.

Tony was the first to move. Natasha had to admit Tony could move fast when he's angry. He snatched Loki out of her hands and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Bring him back." Tony snapped.

"He can come back once he completes the challenges set for him." Loki managed to cough out.

Before Tony could do anymore damage, Thor stomped forward and clenched his hands.

"I will take Loki back to Asgard and they will confront him there. While I will go and find a way to undone this magic." Thor said.

Tony slowly detached his hand from Loki's throat and moved away.

Thor nodded and disappeared with Loki.

Tony plopped on the couch and breathed in and out before chuckling, "You know." Tony started as he stared at Bruce, "He looks pretty sexy as an eighteen year old or seventeen or whatever." Natasha groaned, leave it to Tony to make a sexual remake about a bad situation.

-~o0o~-

In the game, (Skyword Sword)

The sun poured in through patches of leaves. Bruce groaned as he tried to move. He felt a tiny body on him.

He shifted his body a little, and the tiny creature scuttled backwards.

Bruce slowly opened his eyes just as the creature moved toward his face once more. Bruce couldn't really tell what it was since everything well, was kinda blurry.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he moved away, the other creature shrieked in return and stumbled backwards.

"Holy nutmeg!" Bruce managed to stutter.

Where the creature once stood was a shaking bush.

"Don't eat me!"

Bruce looked around everything was all a mixed blur. He stood up slowly. He stumbled around until he hit a rock. "Ouch!" Bruce snapped as he jumped back.

The bush creature stared at the man again. The man who was now stumbling around like a klutz.

"Darn it! I can't see." the man hissed.

"Your not gonna eat me?" the creature questioned.

"In all honesty I don't think you would taste very good and I can't exactly see you much either." the man joked, but quickly cursed as his head hit a dangling branch.

Bruce plopped on the ground and rubbed his sore head. He really needed to get glasses or something to at least see.

The creature hopped up to man and chirped, "I'm Machi of the Kikwi tribe, and you are?"

"Bruce." he managed to stutter out.

His head hurt so bad. 'Damn it Loki! You and your horrible transport skills!' Bruce thought.

"Did you come from the magic realm?" Machi chirped as he fidgeted.

'The magic realm must not be popular.' he thought. Another voice entered his head, 'Off course its not popular most of the villains come from there! Such as Loki the ass of all Asgard.'

Machi stood there still waiting for an answer.

"No. Well, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

'Actually, I came from the real world and landed in this world. Which is by the way a GAME. A game...' The thought sunk into Bruce's brain for a moment. 'Oh god I'm in a game!'

-~o0o~-

Steve picked up Bruce's glasses, (well what was left of his glasses), and held them in the air.

Tony was still 'examining' the crisis. Though Steve suspected that he was actually checking out his boyfriend in those clothes. Steve kept his mouth shut though, the last thing they needed was Natasha slamming Tony`s head into the television.

Then it would probably be over for Bruce.

All of the Avengers, (except for Bruce), decided that the television should stay on and the game shouldn't be switched out.

"What disk are in the DVD/Wii?" Tony asked as he watched Bruce stumble about.

Tony had mixed a DVD player and Wii together, so you could have more than one game in at once.

"Master Bruce has Wind Waker, Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess and Skyword Sword in the DVD player." JARVIS answered. No matter what Tony did JARVIS would always call it a DVD player.

"So Loki basically zapped Bruce into the game?" Steve asked, Natasha frowned and nodded.

"No not that way! No stop! That's a tree! Tree in your face! No stop moving that way!" Clint was yelling at the screen like Bruce could hear him. Clint groaned as Bruce walked face first into the tree. "Come on dude, I just warned you."

"He won't be able to hear you." Natasha snorted.

"Hey you know. Isn't there like some kind of necklace that lets people talk to each other from far away?" Tony wondered aloud. "I think it was in Wind Waker..."

Clint eyes lit up, "Yeah! I know that Link and Tetra used that to communicate. I think it was called the Pirate's Charm." Tony was thankful that Bruce wasn't the only Zelda fanboy here.

"But we don't have that. And it doesn't exist." Steve said. Tony rolled his eyes leave it to Captain Wet Towel to ruin your day. "No" Tony said, "But we have something better."

"We do?"

"Duh! JARVIS can you get into the game so we can communicate with each other?"

"I believe I can sir."

A few moments later...

"I have completed connecting to the games. I made it possible to connect to the game and play using other characters." JARVIS confirmed.

"Awesome sauce!" Clint yelled as he went for a Wii remote.

"JARVIS can you get some head sets?" Tony asked as he passed out the remotes.

"Of course sir."

-~o0o~-

Following a Kikwi was harder than it looked.

The Kikwi easily slipped through the forest vegetation, while Bruce just stumbled around after Machi.

"Over here!" Machi called.

Bruce followed the voice.

Machi stopped in front of a very low cliff that was about eight feet tall.

Bruce oblivious to the cliff, kept moving forward. Bruce was already halfway of the edge when he realized that Machi stopped.

"Aaaahhh!" Bruce yelled as he stumbled down the cliff with Machi watching from above.

_THUD_

"Goddamn it! I need glasses!" Bruce shouted as he spat out dirt. _  
_

"Glasses?" Machi cocked his head to the side.

"Dr. Banner I am pleased to inform you the others will be here in a while to aid you until you can get back to the real world." A ghost stated as he appeared, (at least Bruce thought it was a boy).

"Eeeppp! A monster! Go to go!" Machi shrieked as he fled from the scene.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Bruce mumbled as he scooted away from the figure only to bump into another figure.

Bruce froze on the spot.

A hand grabbed him and lifted him up. Bruce was turned around to see a very strange bluish gray person.

"Hmm how strange for a pathetic bug." The person mused.

Bruce looked back to see that the ghost figure had disappeared, but the way the ghost addressed him, puzzled him a little.

The person or whatever dragged Bruce off to the temple.

Bruce tried to move but for some reason the person must have paralyzed him. Since his body wouldn't move.

-~o0o~-

Tony and the others where transported into the game.

Their avatars were all set to the age eighteen or seventeen.

Tony was Red Link, Natasha got Impa`s clothes design, Clint was Green Link and Steve was Blue.

The ghost reappeared, "Mister Stark, Dr. Banner is around a cliff over there." The ghost pointed toward the direction of the cliff.

"Thanks JARVIS." Tony said as he ran in that direction with the other following him.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Deep Woods

Next thing Bruce knew he was being heaved over someone's shoulder like a damsel.

Which Bruce was kind of okay, (he thought it was actually awesome in a creepy way), but there was only three problems to that.

A) He was NOT a women, (as Tony would say it: I'm to beautiful to be captured!).

B) It was weird since he didn't know who the hell was carrying him.

And C) Only Tony could carry him like this, otherwise it would wound his man pride.

Speaking of pride, the question was, is he still able to turn into the Hulk? He hit himself in the face with a branch for Pete's sakes, but he had worse. He had a pretty speedy heart rate, (the speed would make The Flash jealous), but if he couldn't turn into Hulk he better not take chances then.

He would play it safe.

Bruce was the master at playing it safe, but at the same time he was the worst person at playing safe. But it was better than just standing around and being stupid.

Bruce glanced over to see the man, (damn his pride was being diminished by the seconds), he had white, short cut hair. Plus he had a pretty badass cape. Bruce eyes widened. He knew immediately who was carrying him.

None other than The Demon Lord himself.

Ghirahim.

Ghirahim, one of the most gayest villains, (he probably knows it too), out there, Bruce seen A LOT of pictures of him and Link.

"Why hello there sleeping beauty." A mellow voice mocked.

But Bruce wasn't listening he was to busy making other names for Ghirahim. 'Hmmm... maybe The Lord of the Gay?'

"Hello?"

'No that's way to cheesy. Uhhhh.'

"Are you even listening to me?"

'God of the Gay? No its sounds like the first one. Oh I know!'

"Don't ignore me!"

'The Gay Death! I mean that's perfect since he is a sword and all.'

"Excuse me! A Lord talking here!"

"Oh hello there, I couldn't hear you."

"Obviously." Ghirahim frowned.

Bruce looked around they were getting closer to the temple, where he had to pick up some sacred water and crap for the Water Dragon.

'A Water Dragon that can't even get her own water. Well if that just doesn't scream irony or stupidity.' he mused as he was bounced on Ghirahim's shoulder.

"Ummm. Hey. I don't know why you are carrying me around like some princess or something but can I go. Since I kinda have to go home." Bruce calmly stated. Ghirahim just snorted and tightened his grip.

He didn't let Bruce down. That Bitch.

"Why are you doing this anyways?"

"Well you see, there have been a shortage of damsels that hold the Goddess souls. For some reason you are radiating some sort of ancient magic. Goddess magic." Ghirahim explained.

"That's really lovely and all, but can you put me down?" Bruce sighed, he was really starting to get annoyed. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with the others. And he wanted to be on the ground, especially on the ground. he was starting to get the God of Cramps or Charlie Horses.

"What are you gonna do if I don't."

"I'll hit you."

"Oh please you can't even bite me." Which was actually true since Ghirahim was taller than him, and probably was stronger too. But he had one weakness ever stupid sucker had. Their hearing.

"Are you really gonna do this to someone you can't really see." But first try the card called guilt trip.

"Your blind. Well that's going to be a lot easier and funner to perform the ritual." Ghirahim smirked.

"What?" Bruce stuttered out.

The demon stopped in front of some steps. This was very close to the entrance that led to the Deep Woods where the temple laid. They were in a little field, not a big one anyway. And there was giant mushrooms growing near a spring. Yes Bruce knew this place very well. You had to come here a few times during the game.

"So what are you gonna do?" The toned mocked him.

"This." Bruce said before he screamed right in the demon's ears. Never let it be said that Bruce didn't have a good pair of lungs.

Ghirahim dropped him as he covered his ears cursing in ancient tongue. Bruce quickly picked himself up and ran like the very Devil himself was chasing him. Which was kinda true.

'And people thought only Hulk had a nice pair of lungs. Well hah!' Bruce thought as he dashed through a hole, and crawled out to the other side. Right now he had to distance himself from the entrance to Deep Woods, (yes that's what the second half of Faron Woods is called).

-~o0o~-

A high pitched shriek echoed through the woods as the Avengers tried to find their friend.

"What is that!?" Clint snapped as he covered his ears a bit.

Even though the yell seemed far away it was still loud.

Before anyone could answer, JARVIS appeared with some news. "Sir the noise you just heard seemed to be a high C."

"No der." Tony muttered as he rubbed his ears.

JARVIS ignored the remark and continued, "If my calculations are correct the scream came from Dr. Banner."

"Dang Bruce has a set of lungs." Steve frowned, he didn't think it was a good sign if someone scream that loud. Usually if someone scream it meant that they were being attacked or scared.

"JARVIS can you give us more information please." Tony asked frustrated. They have been running in circles for the past thirty minutes. And it was getting old.

"I saw Dr. Banner being dragged away by a bluish gray man."

"Did he have a cape?" Clint immediately asked.

"Why yes."

"White hair."

"I believe so."

"Oh my god! Bruce has been captured by the The Gay Lord!"

"The Gay Lord?" Natasha raised her eyebrows, 'Why would Clint know about him?' she thought.

"Yeah! he the most coolest and gayest villain out there in the Zelda World! Plus he's the main villain too." Clint nodded, supremely proud of his knowledge.

Steve blushed at the name: Lord of the Gay. "But what would..." Steve flustered and blushed a bit more, "You know who want Bruce for?" Steve breathed out at the last part. He was not comfortable with that name at all.

Tony rolled his eyes. 'Still a prude as ever.' "Calm down. You know you be Lord of the Prude AND the Virgins." Steve blushed even deeper, (if that was even possible, he was already almost purple), and glared at Tony. "Besides Ghirahim or whatever has Bruce that's all that matters." Tony snorted before he turned back to Steve. "And that guy will never be Voldemort. Just so you know."

"Yeah the guy is way too fabulous to be Voldemort." Clint agreed. Everyone turned to him. "Clint are you interested in this guy or something?" Natasha scolded, disapproving of her husband's response. Now it was Clint's turn to blush, "No Nat. Hell no!" Clint flustered. He was hurt that Natasha thought that HE would like A Voldemort Wanna-be.

Just before Tony could even torture Clint about his mistake and make Cap blush even more a figure burst out of the bushes.

A tiny creature with a bush on its back hit Natasha in the face.

"Get off me!" She shrieked as she swatted the creature away. The creature stumbled around as it covered its face. "Ow!" it chirped. "Machi doesn't like that!" it snapped as it pulled its hand away from its face. Machi sniffed a bit as he rubbed his nose. "Its a Kikwi!" Clint smiled broadly as he swooped in to pull Machi in his arms. "Oh my god its So cute! It looks as cute in the game as it does now!" he said happily as he squeezed the poor Kikwi.

JARVIS reappeared, "Sir that is the same creature that was with Dr. Banner earlier." he informed.

"Sir?"

Tony was to busy on the ground laughing at them. To hear until Bruce's voice.

"Get away from me you rapist!"

They all froze.

"I'm not a rapist! I'm a Demon Lord! Got it Demon Lord." A voice roared.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Oh I know! Hide your kids hide your wife, Ghirahim be snatchin all your Bruces up." Clint sang.

"Shut up." Steve snapped. Steve darted after Tony who was already charging in his husbands direction. Clint set down Machi, (who had fainted), and ran after them, with Natasha hot on there trail.

-~o0o~-

Bruce was running faster than ever, even without the Hulk.

Bruce still stumbled over stuff, but he was mainly leaping from place to place.

Ghirahim had almost grabbed his hand too.

That would have caused an uproar and it did.

Bruce didn't know that screaming rapist at the demon would get the other Avengers directions to him.

Much less their attention. No really, since when did the Avengers ever stay on topic for longer that a second?

Never that's what.

Sadly, Bruce didn't know he entered the very thing he had been avoiding.

Deep Woods.

"Damn it I still can't see!" Bruce yelled.

No use for staying quiet when a demon was hot on your trail.

So Bruce decided to let his anger all out. "I can't believe how many rocks there are! You think this be a stupid mountain then! And it doesn't help at freaking, (its better than saying f-king), all if you can't SEE!" He raged.

-~o0o~-

Ghirahim stopped and watched as the maiden stumble closer to this weird portal. The object emitting the portal a mirror fragment. Ghirahim strode to the maiden who was now transfixed on the light.

'Oh no you don't.' Ghirahim growled in his mind. He wasted to much time trying to get this holy maiden and he wasn't gonna let him disappear now.

Before Ghirahim could even advance on the maiden, two Links and a stupid servant of the Goddess popped out from behind.

-~o0o~-

Tony charged at this bastard. If what he heard was true this guy had been trying to steal his Bruce. And yes Bruce was totally his. He even put a ring on it.

"Bruce!" Tony yelled as he dashed forward.

"Tony?" His lover turned around with a confused expression.

'He doesn't have his glasses. Dang he's good at running blind.' Tony thought.

But before Tony could secure Bruce in his arms the stupid Gay Lord grabbed him from behind and yanked him back. And instead of grabbing Bruce he accidentally pushed him into the portal.

"Tony!" Bruce screamed as he disappeared with the portal that went to who knows where.

"NO!" Ghirahim screamed as he stomped on the place where Bruce and the portal used to be. "I did not waste all this time for this to happen! I was SO close to resurrecting my master!"

Rage bubbled inside Tony, he made a freaking virtual machine so they can be warped in the machine to SAVE Bruce. Only to push Bruce in another part of the game! And it was all the Gay Lord's fault!

"No matter." Ghirahim said as he flipped his hair, but he still looked very pissed. Clint swore he saw sparkles come out of his hair when he flipped it. "I'll get him another way." And with that being said he disappeared leaving a bunch of sparkles behind.

"We need to consult the Water Dragon!" Clint stated as he frowned from what just happened.

Steve just stared at the spot where Bruce was. He was absolutely clueless.

Natasha grabbed Tony's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

She knew what it was like when someone you cared for was taken from you right in front of your eyes. Bruce meant something to her too.

In fact Bruce opened up her heart just a tad more. He would always tried to make other people comfortable, even if it meant locking his other self away. Bruce was like a brother to her. And she swore, and all of them did.

They were gonna get him back before the Gay Lord could**.**

* * *

**Okay there you go, if your wondering about the portal thing. That was from Twilight Princess and so was the mirror. Like I said earlier I'm mixing four Zelda games with Marvel, (the two companies that I so don't own). Anyhow did you guys catch any references?**

**I hope you enjoyed! oh by the way Holiday has been updated!  
**


	4. Lanayru Sand Sea

The portal wasn't exactly comfortable.

He felt like it was going on a roller-coaster, and he absolutely HATED those things with a deep passion.

The portal opened up once more a dropped him in the middle of nowhere.

But oh no. The portal got way more crueler.

It dropped him over a stupid ocean in mid-air!

So there Bruce was falling and failing around in the air as he plummeted toward the Earth.

Or Ocean.

Or whatever.

Bruce hit the water with a sickening smack.

He struggled to regain control over his body.

It felt so numb.

He didn't even think he had his body parts anymore. But here he was sinking in the ocean with out help, and only a mirror piece.

A mirror piece that could send him somewhere else. If he only could figure out how to activate it.

'What did the Gay Death say? I had goddess magic emitting from me?' Bruce thought. His world was already starting to fade to he better summon that power and FAST.

Bruce squinted as he looked around. The water was burning his eyes. He saw a glint as he swam towards it.

The mirror piece that had sent him here was imbedded in the ocean floor. Bruce quickly tried to pull it out. But the piece was stuck in the sand. Bruce pulled and pulled in vain. The piece didn't budge. The world around him was turning gray that was fading even faster into black.

'If I die now I won't be able to come back. I must survive.' Bruce thought as he gave one more mighty tug at the glass.

No dice.

The sands started to quake as a tentacled monster emerged out of the water. The glass piece had embedded itself next to the creatures eye.

Bruce still held on to the glass as the monster flung its head out of the water.

Bruce swiftly took in air before the monster shook its head back and forth. Trying to shake off Bruce.

But Bruce wasn't gonna let go until he had that glass piece.

If he was correct, (which he usually is), this tiny piece of glass could teleport him home.

And nothing was going to stop him from obtaining his goal.

But the Zelda world was never really on his side. The monster finally managed to swat Bruce off by hitting him with one of its tentacles. Bruce back slammed into some wood.

'What the-' Bruce couldn't even finish that thought.

When a robotic hand threw him below and into the deck.

"Watch out Tentalus is back! Zzzrttt!" A robotic voice shouted as the roar of engines came to life.

Bruce walked back until he bumped into a little seat. Bruce hit the ground again with a little thump. He felt around trying to get back up. Until his hand ghosted over a smooth surface.

Bruce picked up the object. He moved the object around.

It looked like a pair of goggles. He did need to see.

Sure if he wasn't so desperate he would've just ignored them.

Plus he found them a bit cool as he slipped them on.

Bruce blinked a few times as everything came into focus.

He stood up.

He set the stool back on its feet and looked around. He was in a ship that was for sure. The wooden floor of the ship was covered in rough, blue carpet.

He would have taken more time to appreciate the workmanship if the boat wasn't being attacked.

He tried to go down stairs to see if he could be of assistance, but the stairs flooded right before he could get to the next flight.

The water stopped at his waist but it was still slowly rising. Bruce raced out of the water and on to the deck to see the monster they call Tentalus wrecking the ship apart.

The mirror was still stuck next to the things eye. And Bruce wanted and _needed_ it back. Now.

Bruce darted forward ignoring the shouts that ushered people over to the life boats. No he was going to stay and do something completely stupid to get home.

Tentalus let out a piercing scream of pain as one of mask slammed into the mirror.

'Great now the glass is even more stuck.' Bruce cursed as he madly avoided the army of tentacles that went right through the boat.

Tentalus was one of the most ugliest things in life that you really don't want to see.

Its skin drooped over random patches of scales, its one eye was glazed over, giving it this creepy yellow glow. Tentacles emerged from its head as it swung out its flipper like hands. The mere force of the hand itself split the boat in half. The creature looked like it had some pretty long eyelashes, and because of the long tentacle like hair. Bruce assumed it was a female.

The mouth was the most eerie part. Multiple rows of teeth stuck out of its mouth. As it crunched on the broken mast. Pieces of the sails and boat stuck out of her mouth. The tongue was covered in disgusting blisters. Yup she was defiantly one of the things on your list in life that you don't necessarily want to see.

Bruce was closing in on the gigantic creature. Or was it closing in on him. Which ever it was, a strong force blew him back as he reached the middle of the broken boat.

Black magic erupted from the spot he once stood. Forming someone that looked exactly like him except that he was all black. His clothes, hair, skin, eyes, was all black.

"Dark Link." Bruce said aloud, 'Or in this case Dark Bruce.' Bruce mused as he dodged another tentacle.

"Why hello again, Banshie." A smooth voice purred.

Bruce jumped forward only to be shoved to the ground by his alter. Bruce laid on the ground to see Ghirahim smirking, as he strode around Bruce purring, "I told you I get you again." Then he shoved his face right next to his ear and spoke, "A little troublemaker won't stop me from resurrecting my master."

Bruce scrunched up his face into a disapproving glare as he tried to slap his face. But Ghirahim easily teleported away. Thankfully Tentalus was focusing on the other half of the boat to notice them. Bruce got up still glaring, his eyes darting from Ghirahim and DB, (Dark Bruce).

"Leave me alone. I'm going home." He snarled.

Ghirahim's smirk just seemed to broaden as he looked toward DB and nodded.

"You are _so_ predictable. So a voice appeared in my head told me you where in the in Lanayru Sand Sea. And it told me about your internal issues." He purred. Bruce eyes widened he was talking about the Hulk. If that was true then DB was actually the Hulk.

That meant he was probably faster, stronger, and he would know exactly what he would do next. Just like in Ocarina of Time. Bruce already knew how to defeat him. But something gnawed at his mind, did he really want to kill the Hulk.

Sure over the years he tried everything to erase the Hulk from his life. Or even erase him and the Hulk. But after staying with Tony and the others, something about the Hulk changed. Or did Bruce finally notice something that had been staring at him in the face for the whole time. That if he liked it or not. The Hulk was him. And he was the Hulk. But if the Hulk killed him, they both die. Bruce had to figure out a way to make Ghirahim disappear and if that happened there would be a slim chance that he take the Hulk with him.

"Let the fight begin!" Ghirahim roared over the sound of crashing waves. Tentalus was still focused on the other side of the boat. Or did Ghirahim have control over the beast?

Bruce darted forward he had to make that the Hulk did copy what he did like Dark Link did to Link.

Sure enough when Bruce was going to test out his new glove against the Hulk's stomach, Hulk at the same time brought his fist at Bruce's stomach. But Hulk was faster and plummeted his fist right into Bruce's gut. And lord did it hurt.

Bruce was knocked back. Gasping for air as he tried to regain balance. So Hulk was going to copy Bruce. Well Bruce was just going to have to make do and be completely random.

Bruce charged again, he made sure he looked like he was going to use his leg. The Hulk quickly blocked for a leg attack but not for a punch. Bruce redrew his leg and smacked him right up the nose. The contact with his face and his metal glove made a hard smack when it landed on his face.

His alter ego stumbled back only a little and advanced forward. He wasn't even phased.

Bruce dodged every attack Hulk threw at him, but Hulk did the same when Bruce tried to advance. There was a few lucky shots that ended in blood, on a sick smack or thud, with a little falling. Finally the Hulk slammed his fist on Bruce's neck which brought him to the ground in seconds. Bruce struggled to get back up, but his ego placed his foot on his neck and brutally twisted. Bruce couldn't even scream. So all he could do was barely struggle against his attacker's grip.

Ghirahim clapped his hands as he walked over to collect his reward.

"Taking control of your ego was one pf the best plans I've made so far."

"What?" Bruce choked out.

"See his forehead it has a crystal there so he does what I please. Before I controlled him he didn't want to even go against you. In fact, far from it. He even attacked me for it. But that quickly changed once I took control."

The Hulk had no expression on his face whatsoever, he just stared into Bruce with blank eyes.

Ghirahim clicked his tongue in the air as he watched Tentalus finish the other side.

"About time." Bruce heard him mumble.

Ghirahim turned back to Bruce and yanked him up once more by the scruff of the neck. A wave of shock coursed through his body. This must have been the same magic he used earlier to stun Bruce.

The Hulk just stepped away as he glared at them some more.

"Fine you can go back now. Jeez." Ghirahim whined as he snapped his fingers and then the Hulk had disappeared.

"Can't concentrate with him staring at me like that. Does he always stare at pathetic bugs like that?" Bruce just grunted in response as he was heaved on the demon's shoulder once more.

"Well have fun you giant over grown tentacle thing. Masters to resurrect, ceremonies to perform you know." Ghirahim waved his hand dismissively as a portal appeared.

Bruce saw the portal and groaned "Aww f-" Bruce was cut off as they entered the portal once more.

* * *

**Sorry this really probably my best chapter and all.**

** Well you can have good and some really bad chapters so yeah. I kind a had to force this one out of my brain. **

**Sorry about how late i uploaded this, but there's much more school work and projects being issued since school is ending and all.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review what can I say there like my fuel.**

**Till then!**


	5. Answers

**This is showing what is happening with the other Avengers, since I've gotten pretty far with what Bruce has done I might as well focus on the others for a bit. I think I might only have one chapter after this.  
**

* * *

Thor couldn't believe it. Once again his brother, (well half brother anyway), had caused trouble on the Avengers. And Thor was getting very tired of this routine. Thankfully, he had patience.

"Where did you send healer Banner?"

"In the game, Thor where else?"

"Why?"

"Cause I can."

"Loki I-"

"I was getting revenge. I mean out of all you pathetic 'heroes' he was my biggest threat besides you. So if I erase him then well, it will be a lot more easier to take control of Midgard."

Thor frowned, he wasn't exactly getting his answers. Thor paced some more in front of his brother's cell. Loki leaned against the wall and examined his fingernails. No matter how many times he was sent in there he was never fazed. Thor stopped and thought about what his brother said. It's true that Loki despised the healer most, mainly for treating him like a rag doll. But there had to be other reasons besides those. It just seemed to simple for Loki.

"If your trying to figure out why I even bother to do this its because I'm the God of Mischief. I suppose to cause havoc." He sneered.

Thor wasn't paying attention. When Loki used his magic there was always some sort of time limit or price to undo the magic. "Loki, is there a time limit for the healer to escape?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Loki." Thor tried to use his best mother voice. Every time their mother used this voice the answers would immediately spill out.

Loki hesitated, then he smirked. "Well it depends how long it takes for you to do the least likely action to solve your dilemma."

Thor raised his eyebrows, before he could question further Loki snapped, "I'm a God with mental issues what more do you expect?"

And with that Thor left with a little clue on how to get the healer out of this dilemma.

-~o0o~-

"So your telling me we need a 'special' sword to open this?" Tony frowned as he looked at the concrete door. The concrete door had a blue moon on it, and apparently it needed a blue circle too.

"Yup." Clint said.

He walked closer to the door. It took several tries to find this stupid entrance to the Water Dragon.

"Sir, we have a huge dilemma."

"Well it can't be worse than this stupid door." Tony grunted as he tried to figure out how to open this door.

"If this door is more important than a disappearance." The AI mocked.

"What?" Steve raised his head from the diagram he made of the area.

The butler nodded his head. Tony looked around. "I don't see anyone missing."

Natasha leaned against a tree.

She started to count to see how long it would take to click in his head.

1...2...3...4...5...6

"Wait a sec..." Tony muttered, "Please tell me I'm wrong who I think your talking about."

"If your talking about Dr. Banner then you are sadly correct."

"Where he go now?" Clint huffed as he dug through his item bag.

"Dr. Banner has been erased from this realm."

Tony turned suddenly making Steve stumble backwards, "What do you mean!?"

"He has been sent to the Twilight realm of the Link games."

"There's more than one realm?" Steve asked as he brushed his tunic. Clint nodded, "Remember there is more than one game disk in."

"That's it! JARVIS hack us to Bruce! Why didn't I think of this earlier."

The AI shook his head, "Can't do that, a source is interfering, but I can get your to the Water Dragon."

"Full steam ahead then JARVIS!" Clint fist pumped.

-~o0o~-

Steve thought Tony was the world's biggest jerk, until he met the Water Dragon. She brought jerk to a whole new level. She liked politeness which was good but she was a polite snob. She was fairly big too. Though she didn't exactly look like a dragon.

Natasha was very speechless when she first laid eyes on the dragon. If anything she thought the dragon was a deformed snake. That might have been the concept of a dragon though. 'What a bitch.' Natasha thought as the dragon ranted about her crisis. 'For gods sake she could just get her own water!' Natasha huffed as the dragon continued about how her back was swore. Hell Natasha was in uncomfortable clothing, dirty, tired, and worried sick about her good friend and this dragon was complaining how she couldn't get stupid water. If Clint didn't interrupt the dragon, Natasha might have murdered her.

"Well, we are having dilemmas too. Uhh your Dragoness. So do you think you could help us?" Clint asked politely. As much as he cared for Bruce he wasn't gonna listen to this snob all day just to save him. It's like being locked up with Tony...times ten. And one Tony was bad enough.

"Fine, fine. What do you want?" She huffed, she obviously didn't like being cut off.

"You see our friend has been sent to another...well realm. So could you help us? Please?" Steve asked with his all American smile. Tony rolled his eyes at the very sight of Steve humbly presenting himself. If he wasn't trying to save his boyfriend then he would've did a very stupid action, that he will later regret.

The Water Dragon nodded, she stared at them a bit as if trying to see if they were actually worth helping. Finally she answered, "I can't help you. The answer isn't in this realm but its in your realm. And its coming fast."

-~o0o~-

(Real World)

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Tony thought aloud as he set down his remote. Steve leaned back into the sofa as he stared at the words on the screen: Back in your realm...Answer isn't here.

Natasha clicked her tongue as she spread her legs out on the couch. Clint leaned forward resting his head on his chin.

The group sat there in a silence for a bit till lighting struck in the room.

"I think I have the solution!" A familiar voice boomed.

* * *

**Well I know this is a bit of a cliff hanger but i intend to finish this very soon. Till then.**


	6. End

Thor grinned as he walked in the room.

"What is the most certain way to erase Bruce permanently?" Thor asked, that had to be how to save him. Since Loki said, 'The least likely.'

"Well, unplugging the system might do it, why?" Steve answered.

This might be high-tech and all but everything still had to have a power source.

"Good." Thor smiled as he strode over to the power source.

And in one swift move all the plugs were ripped out of the wall.

"What the hell Thor!?" Tony yelled as he leaped off the couch and surveyed the damage.

Clint watched in a stunned silence as the screen went black and all the lights connected to it faded. Clint got a quick glimpse of the Purple link, or Bruce with the Water Dragon. Right before it fully went out two words appeared on the screen.

-Good Job.-

The lights started to dim too. "What the heck I thought Thor only unplugged the gaming system." Natasha snapped as she whipped her head up to the ceiling. "He did." Tony snarled as he tried to fix it.

Once the whole room was dark a strange light beamed out of the television. A form was starting to take shape from the colorful blur. When the light show finished the figure dropped to the floor with a thud.

"I swear to Hylia, if I go through another portal." The figure started as it got up.

The very figure looked like the Purple Link.

He was still ranting.

"Go through this portal she says. Take you home she says."

The lights flared on, and right in front of the television was Bruce.

Thor puffed out his chest in pride, Steve slumped into the couch sighing contently. Natasha smirked as she leaned against the couch's arm. Clint walked around Bruce, once he was done he said, "Lucky bastard you got to keep your design, except your age though."

Tony practically jumped on Bruce. "Oh my god! I'm so glad your back you have NO idea how much I missed you." Tony exclaimed as he squeezed Bruce.

"That's nice and all. But..uhhh. I kinda need to go to the restroom. Before I puke everywhere. Portal travel isn't exactly comfortable." Bruce groaned as he made a beeline for the restroom.

Thor smiled and thought to himself, even though this was weird there was always going to be something more absurd.

_Finish_

* * *

**I had so many versions of endings of this and ideas but I think I did a very good job. Well I admit this isn't the best ending but hey i tried.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this. Now I need to work on the sequel to Holidays. And I have a lot of other stories of Bruce and Tony in mind.**


End file.
